Una canción rosa
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: Basado en el episodio 109 e inspirado por algunos AMVs. Tal vez un SasuSaku... lean.


**Una canción rosa**

**by** Ryou Kisara

--

"...in the eve of battle, is hardest to be alone"

--

_**Una vez me dijiste que estar solo es doloroso... **_

_**Tengo amigos y familia pero... si tu te vas es como si estuviera sola...**_

Frases que Sasuke no podía olvidar. Frases que, tal vez, pesaban más que su odio. Frases que iban y venían día tras día, segundo a segundo. Pesadillas de noche, recuerdos de día. Sakura siempre estuvo a su lado, sin importar el precio... pero si él no la amaba ¿por qué le dolía haberla dejado?

Tal vez el lazo que le unía a ella era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Sin embargo no había nada que hacer, sus caminos ya estaban muy separados. No era tan débil como para dejarse manejar por la simple voz de una mujer que a sus ojos era molesta ¿no? Él no podía regresar, no antes de cumplir su misión.

_**Yo... yo... ¡yo te amo más que cualquier otra cosa, Sasuke! **_

_**¡Quédate a mi lado!**_

_**Si estás junto a mi, no te arrepentirás y te haré disfrutar cada momento, jamás estarás triste.**_

_**No hay nada que no haría por ti.**_

_**Es por eso... que te ruego... ¡Quédate, por favor!**_

Él no era como Naruto o como Sakura, ya no podía fingir ser uno de ellos. Debía ser fuerte.

Agitó su cabeza, tratando de olvidar esa molesta voz. Él no necesitaba de nadie, creció solo y seguirá solo hasta conseguir su objetivo.

Esa voz en su cabeza era como una droga, después de sus efectos el dolor era insoportable. Y cada vez se volvía más y más dependiente de ella.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya? Meses, años quizás. Él ya no era un niño creyendo ese aburrido juego de ser ninja, ya no gastaba su tiempo y esfuerzo en misiones atrapando gatos y cuidando niños, cada día era un reto: matar o morir.

_**¡Incluso te ayudaría con tu deseo de venganza!**_

_**¡Debe haber algo que pueda hacer por ti!**_

Cayó al suelo, sujetando fuertemente su cabeza y gritando. Ya no podía seguir así, esos recuerdos, esa voz... todo acerca de ella lo atormentaba, y afectaba su rendimiento. Golpeó fuertemente el suelo hasta que su mano sagró, se quedó así, en silencio hasta el amanecer.

El olor de la hierba lo tranquilizó un rato aunque no totalmente.

Si el problema persistía la única solución era acabar con la vida de Sakura...

De ser así, él se convertiría en Itachi. O en algo peor.

Su cuerpo tembló, sus labios sangraron por la presión ejercida por sus dientes.

_**Por eso... por favor... ¡Quédate a mi lado!**_

_**Si no es posible... llévame contigo...**_

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Esa frase... no había recordado esa frase por un buen tiempo. Tal vez porque no tenía futuro pero por ahora era su última alternativa.

Se encontraba a días de Konoha, y sólo rogaba que no hubiera salido en una misión con Naruto y Kakashi.

Corrió sin detenerse, sin importarle la situación en la que se encontraba. Corrió, descansando algunos minutos para tomar aire. Corrió hasta llegar a Konoha.

Era difícil volver, algo en él ardía.

Entró por el mismo lugar de su partida. La noche, irónicamente, era la misma; la luna, el viento corriendo placenteramente.

Caminó hasta llegar a la casa de Sakura.

Subió al árbol que estaba justo al lado de su habitación la cual se encontraba en oscuridad, era temprano para que Sakura estuviera dormida. Tal vez estuviera con Naruto, o entrenando.

Esperó, y esperó hasta que sus ojos se cerraron.

Fue despertado por los rayos del sol, rápidamente miró hacia la habitación. No había señales de esa niña, decidió entrar a la casa. Con cuidado abrió la ventana, entró, sus ojos se concentraron el el lugar. Estaba ordenado, tal y como era de esperarse por su parte.

Una vez terminada la inspección, y de darse cuenta de que Sakura no estaba, decidió esperarla en la sala. Las horas pasaban, y pasaron hasta que la noche llegó.

Sasuke suspiró, maldiciendo la pérdida de tiempo.

Aunque, por otra parte, la voz de Sakura parecía haberse esfumado de su cabeza. Y se sentía agredecido por ello.

Decidió quedarse sólo hasta el amanecer por lo que subió a la habitación de la pelirosa, cayendo rápidamente en sueño.

_**Sasuke-kun... te amo.**_

Despertó rápidamente, mirando hacia todas partes esperando encontrar a Sakura algo que no sucedió. Todo era un sueño, frotó su cara con las dos manos, al levantarse se dio cuenta de que el amanecer estaba cerca por lo que decidió no seguir perdiendo su tiempo.

Tal vez regresar le había calmado.

Tal vez...

Al salir se encontró con Naruto, con un Naruto muy cambiado, entregado a lo que se encontraba haciendo. Plantando y cortando flores en el jardín de la Haruno, entonces... si él se encontraba allí, Sakura también ¿no?

Quedó contemplando al Uzumaki por un rato mientras él seguía con su trabajo de cuidar el jardín, esperó por una hora aproximadamente hasta que su ex compañero se fue. Extrañado de no encontrar a Sakura, le siguió.

Entró a una parte del bosque, una parte que él no conocía, tal vez una que no recordaba.

Frente a él se encontraba Naruto dejando las flores que había cortado sobre una tumba. Escuchó la voz de Naruto, una voz quebrada y débil, dolorosa y frágil, una voz que se rompía en lágrimas.

"Naruto..." sin pensarlo ya había pronunciado su nombre.

El Uzumaki le miró, sorprendido.

"¡TÚ!" Corrió hacia él para golpearlo, Sasuke cayó sin esperar eso de Naruto quien lo sujetó de la camisa, "¡¿POR QUÉ REGRESAS HASTA AHORA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ SI YA ES TARDE?!" Esa mirada que se debatía entre tristeza y enojo asombró más al Uchiha.

Pero él no dijo nada y, con la misma arrogancia de siempre, aventó a Naruto hacia atrás.

"Ya no eres... ese Sasuke..." Naruto le dio la espalda "y ella lo sabía... lo sabía..."

Sasuke caminó hacia Naruto mirando hacia la tumba, sus ojos se abrieron, su corazón, por unos instantes, se detuvo, o tal vez latió más fuerte.

"Ella ya no era la misa..." el portador de Kyuubi lo miró, entregándole un sobre, "es para ti..." apartándose un poco.

Sasuke miró el sobre, rosado y delicado, tal y como era Sakura. Con cuidado de no arrugar y romper de más el sobre, lo abrió.

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside

Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without

Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow

Oh, but God, I wanna let it go

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone

Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show

Never wanted it to be so cold

Just didn't drink enough to say you love me

I can't hold on to me

Wonder what's wrong with me

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside

Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without

Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow

Oh! Don't wanna let it lay me down this time

Drown my will to fly

Here in the darkness I know myself

Can't break free until I let it go

Let me go

Darling, I forgive you after all

Anything is better than to be alone

And in the end I guess I had to fall

Always find my place among the ashes

I can't hold on to me

Wonder what's wrong with me

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside

Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without

Lithium, I wanna stay in love with you

Oh, I'm gonna let it go...

Definitivamente era la letra de Sakura... entonces ¿se había dejado morir? Miró al Uzumaki, quien habló diciendo:

"Cada día estaba peor... hasta que no despertó. Ella murió ayer"

Sasuke abrió los ojos.

"Lo escribió antes de..." cerró sus ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas, "deberías irte... ya no hay nada aquí para ti, vete..."

El Uchiha miró a su ex compañero sorprendido, no esperaba ese comportamiento ni esas palabras por parte de Naruto.

"Te lo suplico... vete" El rubio no se atrevía a mirarlo.

"Naruto... perdóname"

"No es a mi a quien deberías pedirle disculpas... sino a Sakura" sonrió levemente, mirando hacia la tumba adornada con flores después bajó la mirada, caminando lejos de allí siendo observado por Sasuke.

El Uchiha se acercó lentamente hacia la tumba, dejándose caer, mirando el nombre de la chica en la lápida y pensando que era una pesadilla, un engaño... pero, hasta que sus manos hicieron contacto con la frialdad de la piedra, entendió que era verdad.

Podía haberse quedado y olvidar su dolor. Podía haber seguido los pasos de Naruto y Sakura reprimiendo esa sed de venganza... pero su odio era más fuerte.

Entonces era verdad... él se había convertido en alguien peor que Itachi.

--

Una pequeña inspiración mientras miraba AMVs , inspirado en "Lithium" de Evanescence


End file.
